A New Year's Promise
by EverlastingDreamsofSorrow
Summary: A night filled with fireworks and love. It is a simple and sweet story; also, it is a fast read. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.


A New Year's Promise

The fireworks crackled in the sky as two lovers finished making sweet love underneath the beautiful night sky. They held each other as they watched the last few fireworks fade to nothing and both were desperately wishing that this night would never end.

Neji spoke first, "Sakura, I..." She shook her head and said, "Let's just stay like this a little longer...please." Neji nodded and, somehow, pulled her closer before kissing her again. Sakura pressed her body against his as they kissed, and he groaned just from the soft feel of her body.

Soon, she pulled away to catch her breath and gasped as he began fondling one of her breasts. "Neji..." she moaned and arched up into his touch when his mouth took the place of his hand. Sakura's fingers found his hair just as he re-entered her.

He couldn't help himself––he wanted to take her again and again. _The way she feels and…the way she reacts so beautifully that I could spend many lifetimes simply making love to her just for those reactions… _He knew it was time to ask for something very important; he had previously spoken to her father before this night, and he had received a joyous embrace at just the mention of marriage to Sakura. "Sakura, my love," Neji laid his forehead against hers while still deep inside of her and spoke softly, "Would you...do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Sakura hesitated and bit her lip with worry, "I want to say yes, Neji, but your clan..." Neji nodded before stating calmly, "We will probably have to wait some time before my clan allows it, but I want to be certain that you are willing to go through with it first." Sakura paused for a moment, her eyes sparkling, before she said, "My answer is yes." Sakura blushed as he cried out with joy; she rarely ever saw him lose his calm mask and show true emotion. She hoped that, in the course of a few years, he would show her more of himself and truly lose some of the mask.

He called her attention back to him when he captured her mouth and started to move. Sakura moaned into his mouth as her hands travelled up and down his smooth back. Neji shivered from the feel of her soft hands touching him. _Kami, she's so very soft that I could easily forget just how dangerous she can be. Damn, I love this woman._

Her body pressed closer as she moaned his name, and she bucked up against him as he pressed even deeper inside of her._ I hope this moment lasts forever... _Sakura scraped her nails down his chest, and Neji nearly growled in pleasure. She smiled happily up at him before finally losing all of her self-control to the rapidly growing pleasure.

Neji felt her release come again and again. _So tight, warm, and wet… _He cried out her name as he filled her with his own release, and he lost himself in the warmth of her body. Several heated moments passed before he slowly came back to himself, and he gently eased out of Sakura's body before collapsing next to her in the cool grass.

She smiled, eyes half-lidded, at him thinking, _"I wonder if he'll hold me again... I feel safe in his strong arms."_ Sakura blushed again from her thoughts, and the blush deepened when she noticed that he was admiring her body. "You're very beautiful, my sweet Sakura." She flushed an even deeper shade of red and hoped that he couldn't see.

Neji saw her pink blush, smiled, and said, "Come here. I want to hold you again." She slid closer, and his arms wrapped around her. He lifted her hand to his lips and lightly kissed each knuckle as if she was the most delicate flower he had ever come across. She sighed and relaxed against him. Neji moved slightly, and she noticed that he now had a small box in his hand. He opened it to reveal the most beautiful ring she had ever seen, and Sakura gasped in delight. Neji gently slid it onto her finger, and she said quietly, "I-I don't deserve a ring this beautiful. A simple gold band would have been okay with me..." Tears began to slide down her cheeks as she looked longingly and sadly at the ring.

"No, you deserve to have many gorgeous rings; I will give you everything I can, including more jewelry. Besides, I would never let my soon-to-be wife wear a simple gold band." He wiped away her tears and kissed her. "It was my mother's engagement ring. You make it even more lovely, Sakura. Please wear it..." She nodded, and he lovingly kissed her again––sliding the ring onto her finger while she was distracted.

When they finally pulled away, they both knew it was time to head home. He pulled her up and brushed his lips against hers before releasing her. Sakura smiled at him and then began slipping into her clothes. Neji dressed slowly––he couldn't help but watch as Sakura dressed herself. _She's so beautiful... How did I ever come to deserve her love? I'm still unsure of whether I deserve it or not... _A soft voice disturbed his thoughts, "Neji, will you walk me home?"

He smiled and said, "I would never let my love walk home alone in the dark even if she does not require my protection." Sakura blushed as he came over and swooped her up into his arms. "Also, I would not let her walk home when she is exhausted."

Sakura laughed, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. When they stopped for air, she quietly asked, "Will you stay with me forever?" He nodded, "I promise––you might even call it my New Year's promise to you." She smiled happily as she laid her head against his chest; the sparkling ring on her finger could not even begin to outshine her smile.


End file.
